kingfallsamfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. X
Mr. X is a mysterious caller first introduced in episode forty-five, Will The Real Tim Shady Please Stand Up?. He provides the boys with hard to get information about the Science Institute and the Devil's Doorstep, although with no credibility. Appearance Nothing specific is known about the appearance of Mr. X. Besides the fact he is a man and rather old, he does not let on anything, going so far as distorting his voice when calling. Personality Mr. X is rather abrasive and unfriendly, but dedicated to providing the information he has. He is quite urgent, frequently referencing a lack of time. King Falls AM Mr. X first appears in episode forty-five to discuss rumours that the UFO was taken from Anderson Air Force Base to the Science Institute. Ben Arnold explains that he doesn't know anything about what happened after Emily Potter and Tim Jensen were taken to the hospital, and disputes what Mr. X says as he had done his own research. He then explained that the King Falls Gazette wasn't a reputable news source, and cites the deep web as his source. When the boys dispute him further he says goodnight, but not having failed in convincing Ben that something was suspicious. Later, he calls in episode fifty-four to provide some tips to Ben and The Dark about the Science Institute. Before he can get that far, Ben excitedly cheers him on for fighting the good fight, asking for his sources, but Mr. X denies him any information. He and Sammy Stevens argue for a while as Sammy accuses him of being ridiculous and messing with Ben. Mr. X in turn calls Sammy unenlightened and accuses him of wanting to quell the masses before Ben takes him off the air to discuss The Dark and the UFO further. He next calls in episode fifty-seven, and Sammy immediately jumps to discredit him. Mr. X then first gives himself the title "Mr. X", since he refuses to give the boys a name. He and Sammy once again have a back and forth while Ben tries to pull information. He alerts the boys that Channel 13 is trying to sneak something by them, then hangs up. Ben then checks to find that Tim 1 had been seen at the Science Institute. He is heard about again in episode fifty-eight after the break in by The Dark at the Science Institute when The Dark confirms that his information was spot on. He doesn't call back again until episode seventy-three after the second break in, chastising Ben about not letting him know what was happening. Ben claims he didn't know either, and tries quickly to take the call off the air. Mr. X sternly tells Ben he has one minute to explain himself, and Ben takes the call in the office. The following episode, seventy-four, he calls frantically after the hotline wasn't answered earlier in the night. The electronics go haywire when he calls, and neither Sammy nor Ben answered the hotline, but Mr. X's means of doing this are unknown, if it was him. He shouts at the boys for not answering the phone, asking what unlimited resources are good for if they aren't used. He claims Ben's team bungled plans with the Science Institute break in, and actions must be taken differently. In seventy-four, he also shows signs of being sick or week. He begins coughing through his statements, and becomes very focused on a lack of time, akin to Debbie. He claims "it" is unwritten, and it is written that the Devil's Doorstep must be closed by someone. He is likely referring to Ben, as his opinions on The One are clarified when he next calls, in eighty-one. When he calls in eighty-one, he explains it's been so long because of circumstances stopping him from contacting them. Once again Sammy and Mr. X have it out, and Mr. X calls Sammy on his experience at the Doorstep. He explains that what Sammy did at the Doorstep changed the situation, to which Sammy objects. Ben leaves the room to grab his notebook, and Mr. X claims that Ben may be their only hope. He says he knows more than he could let on about what Sammy did, and that once again Sammy objects. Mr. X then lets on that he knows why the Void wouldn't take Sammy, and that it's important he helps Ben, because Ben is The One. When Ben returns, he explains the only options were the Vessel and the Door. Sammy's attempt to close the Door failed, but there are more important things than Sammy's pain. He claims the only way to stop the Shadows from making it out of their world is to support The One. He admits his calculations could be wrong, but he hasn't been wrong yet, and parts with the boys as knocking and slamming sounds behind him over the phone, getting cut off suddenly. As of episode ninety, it is learnt that Ben has been requesting a call from Mr. X nightly. He asks him to call to talk about Death by Damnation, but he doesn't manage to call until ninety-one. When he does call, he explains that he hasn't been able to contact them because he is being watched. He explains that there are four copies of Death by Damnation, one of which was burnt in the library fire years ago. He explains the other three belong to Howard Ford Beauregard III, himself as reserved for pickup in Salem, Massachusetts, and to Jack Wright. In episode ninety-four, a few weeks after Ben and Emily return from Salem with the book, Emily explains to Sammy that it was reserved under Roland Northwoods' name, leading her and Ben to believe that he was Mr. X's true identity. Later, in episode ninety-six, Emily finds a letter in the book addressed to The One, The Strength, The Protector and The Heart. Relationships Ben Arnold Despite Mr. X's distaste for Sammy, he and Ben Arnold have teamed up in some way outside of the on-air time of the show. They are willing to share information and plans and work together against forces like the Science Institute. Mr. X also believes that Ben is the key to dealing with the Devil's Doorstep and the Shadowmaker, believing Ben to be The One, which no one else is convinced of. Appearances Trivia * Mr. X is pronounced the same way as "misdirects", which could be an indication that his information can't be trusted. * There is always beeping and pumping sounds behind Mr. X's voice when he calls. This sounds like medical equipment, implying why he doesn't have time. Category:Characters